Sayonara a mis alas
by Lorettho Shiraiwa
Summary: Ranka dice a Dios a lo que mas ama, pero al parecer Alto a perdido mas que sus a las.  Buenoa soy nueva en esto asi que es mi primera historia con esta pareja que me encanta   espero que les guste


_Bueno aki les tengo una historia bonita y tragica _

_si alguien a visto el anime Macross Frontier se dara cuenta _

_y si no pues que esperan veanla._

-  
>La guerra habia terminado y con ello la busqueda de un planeta en donde pudieran vivir los humanos como otras especies. Alto por fin pudo ver lo que era un cielo,<br>repirar aire puro y no artificial y poder volar en el, era lo que mas habia so ado y porfin lo habia conseguido.

De pronto esa calma que habia fue borrado por un grito de dolor, provenia por donde se encontraban las chicas (Ranka y Sheryl). Alto al voltiar a ver lo que sucedia se pudo dar cuenta de que ranca estaba en el suelo con las manos en el estomago y escupiendo sangre.

Brera, Alto, Ozma y Glass, salieron corriendo a ver lo que sucedia, sheryl se encontraba en estado de shock, por lo que estaba viendo, pero despues salio de ello gracias a los gritos de los demas.

- Ranka-chan!-grito sheryl asustada por ver a ranka en ese estado.

- Ranka!-dijieron al unisono los hermanos (brera y ozman) arrodillandose a lado de su hermana.

Ozma de inmediato la sujeto entre sus brazos, mientras que brera le agarro una de sus manos. Ranka siguio tosiendo y agarrandose mas el estomago, al parecer estaba herida.

-Ranka que es lo que tienes? dime porfavor, hablame ranka-hablo Alto apenas llego a lado de ella.

-Onii-chan-apenas hablaba ranka, al parecer le hacia falta aire. Ignoro las palabras de Alto.

-Aqui estoy Ranka-dijieron en unisono los hermanos.

-Se me habia...olvidado que tengo un hermano mas-dijo tosiendo-a ti te dire oni-chan-se alando a brera-y a ti oni-san-viendo a ozma.

-Ranka ya no hables mas, te llevaremos al hospital para que te atiendan-dijo ozma con intenciones de levantarla, pero Ranka lo detuvo.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer oni-san-dijo ranka.

-No digas eso Ranka te pondras bien-hablo Alto.

-Es mejor llevarla de una vez-termino de decir Brera algo asustado por ver a su hermana peque a en esa situacion.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada por ella, es demasiado tarde-dijo Lucas haciendo acto de presencia mirando a Ranka con un deje de tristeza.

- Por que dices eso Lucas?-pregunto Alto sorprendido por lo que habia dicho su compa ero.

-Ranka-chan, a llegado a su limite. Al parecer el virus que se le implanto a tenido consecuencias, esto se debe a que Ranka-chan en contacto directo con los Vajra y eso a alterado su sistema, provocando con este que estallara dentro de ella y..-asiendo una pausa Lucas por que hiba a decir-provocando la muerte-dijo ultimo para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-Eso no puede ser-dijo Ozma por la noticia.

-Lo siento mucho oni-chan, por no poder seguir a tu lado, ahora que nos hemos encontrado de nuevo-dijo haciendo una pausa-tambien tu oni-san por a ver sido terca con lo de mi carrera-hablo tosiendo mas sangre.

-Ranka-fue lo unico que dijo Brera con una mirada melancolica.

-No Ranka, perdoname tu a mi, por no decirte la verdad desde el principio y a ver compartido menos tiempo contigo-contesto Ozma con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Porfavor Glass-san cuide de mi oni-san y no lo deje solo-dijo la peque a Lee.

-Ranka-chan-fue lo unico que pudo decir Glass.

-Sheryl-san gracias por las oportunidades que me brindo al igual que su apoyo arigato-le dijo Ranka con una peque a sonrisa.

Sheryl se puso a llorar por las palabras de la peque a cantante, por que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba ella para los demas.

-Alto-kun?-lo llamo ranka.

-Aqui estoy Ranka-contesto el aferrandose a las manos de la chica, ya que se las habia arrebatado a Brera. El cual este ya haia empezado a llorar.

-Perdoname por ya no ser parte de tus alas, y tambien darte las gracias por a ver estado a mi lado el peque o tiempo que nos hemos conocido-dijo haciendo pausa por que el dolor habia aumentado y se hacia notar por que ahora salia mas sangre de su estomago.

-Siempre seras parte de mis alas y sabes por que?-haciendo una peque a sonrisa-por que gracias a ti pude volar, tambien por ti pude decrifrar por que realmente queria volar, perdoname por no decirte lo que realmente sentia, pero cuando te fuiste me pude dar cuenta de ello. Gracias por ser parte de mi-le dijo Alto acarisiando una de las mejillas de la chica y pudo notar que ya no eran calidas como antes, estaban frias.

-Gracias por todo Alto-kun, lo siento-contesto Ranka dando casi uno de sus ultimos respiros.

-No Ranka, no te vallas no tu porfavor-grtito Alto con lagrimas en los ojos y aferrandose al cuerpo de la chica.

-Ya no podre cantarte en verdad lo siento-dijo ella mirando directamente a los ojos de Alto, que se sorprendio en escuchar las palabras de la chica.

-No me dejes, yo te amo-le dijo Alto con sinceridad.

-Yo tambien te amo Alto-kun, Sayonara-dijo Ranka casi en un susurro, cerrando sus ojos y en uno de ellos se pudo apreciar la ultima lagrima deramada.

- RANKA!-grito ALto aferrandose mas al cuerpo inerte de la chica.

Los hermanos trataban de contener las lagrimas pero estas salian cada vez mas. Glass se abrazo a Ozma que el correspondio, ella sabia muy bien como estaba y trataba de no mostrarlo. Por otra parte estaba Brera quien estaba tratando de tranquilizar a sheryl que no paraba de llorar. Luca se mantenia al margen de la situacion,  
>pero tambien le dolia la partida de la chica. Pero al que mas le afecta sin duda era a Alto, quien no se despegaba del cuerpo sin vida de Ranka. Se lamentaba una y otra vez por no darse cuenta antes de sus sentimientos hacia Ranka, pensaba que si lo hubiera hecho nada de eso estubiera pasando. Pero tambien se dio cuenta de que en ese instante sus alas se las habia llevado ella en su canto.<br>-

_Que les parecio?_  
><em>me imagino que muy dramatico es que la verdad no veo muchos fic <em>

_de esta pareja y es la que mas me gusta bueno en ese anime _

_es que AltoxSheryl noo noooo y noooo_

_espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic de esta serie espero subir mas_

_dejen una firmita vale_

_Sayonara nos leemos en otro fic_


End file.
